<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker by Anne_30486</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952802">Joker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486'>Anne_30486</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lay兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>《joker》×《爱莲说》</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《joker》×《爱莲说》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是亲眼看着那场灾难发生的。<br/>在一个孩童把他牵到中央的那片广场上的那刻身后大楼的爆炸甚至使他暂时性失聪，被震得头晕目眩，下意识护住身边的孩子，后颈被人狠狠砍了一掌。<br/>但他没有完全昏过去，他能听见男人谈话的声音，眼睛半睁，视野随着晃动的脑袋而晃动，对面的男人脸上抹了水彩颜料，黑的白的红的，好像注意到了他的醒来，半跪在他面前说话，没听清，他又坠下去了。<br/>在坠下去之前他想起了原来那是小丑的脸。<br/>再醒过来他被放在床上躺着了，是个酒店，或者宾馆，没有手铐也没有脚镣，好像是他自己来度了个假，他隔着门听，听不到任何声音，放松下来的那一刻门突然打开，他还维持着蹲下的姿势抬头看见男人叼着烟俯视他。<br/>“醒了？”<br/>低低的，带着吸烟导致的沙哑，是车上对着他半跪下来的那个人，穿着一身他说不上颜色的西装，他身上有一股独特的气质让他有点怕，他不凶神恶煞，甚至优雅而俊美，洗去颜料的脸清晰地显出他立体的五官，眉骨那样高以至于放低体态的他能仰视他眼窝的阴影。<br/>“蹲着干什么？”男人的手很瘦，夹着烟屁股丢到了门旁的垃圾桶，他的目光顺着一闪的星火落到了桶底部的几个烟头。<br/>他慢慢站起来靠着墙，用有点胆怯的目光对视，男人舔了一下嘴唇，站在他身前几乎贴着他的鼻尖问：“你怕我？”<br/>怕，他觉得任何一个但凡有求生欲的人都怕，怕身前这个人失去理智突然掏出枪来，也怕这个人始终理智像玩弄老鼠的猫。<br/>男人的手冰凉，贴在他下巴上的触感有点粗糙，逼近他的脸一开口是浓重的烟味：“放心，你父母没死，爆破之前他们已经出来了。”<br/>他还根本没想到这个问题，他只顾着对着男人的脸面对未知的恐惧完全忘记了先前看到的爆炸。<br/>男人的牙齿很白，完全没有烟鬼特有的黄色，嘴唇贴上来亲昵地缠绵，下巴的胡茬磨蹭他的肌肤，他贴在墙上不敢动弹，男人的手臂圈住他的腰，他的胳膊搭在身旁感觉到了他手臂的肌肉。舌头顶开他的贝齿侵犯尚无人踏足的领地，逼着他吐出舌尖同他一起品尝烟草，在此之前他没有任何恋爱接吻的经验，在男人的大腿顶到他性器之前他甚至差点沉醉在这个缠绵的吻里无法自拔。<br/>他是个有着深情下唇的杀人犯。<br/>放在腰部的力量使他的身体突然离地，男人扛着他扔到床上，撑在他身体上方，看着他沉默了半晌，因为抬眼而露出抬头纹，让他想起纪录片里死死摁住猎物的豹子，他还是怕，他怕得身体都发抖好像下一秒就要被撕碎的羊羔，舌尖包裹住他的耳垂，手从他的腰部探进去，直接抵达他的胸，乳尖被揉捏的快感同耳边的低语一同传入了大脑皮层：“Why so serious？”<br/>他因此昂头，少年的身体敏感而羞赧，嫩白的，光滑的，男人在他脖颈吐出无法抑制的喘息，并不粗重，像禁锢许久的情欲终于得到了缓解，扯下他的衣服吻着他的喉结，被刺激的身体不自禁地抖了一下，男人抬起头，突然就笑了：“你穿白色就是漂亮。”<br/>男人笑起来温柔许多，笑着“啾”的一声吻他的眉眼，一只手下去扒他的裤子，他已经几近全身赤裸了而压在他上方的男人裤子都没落，摩擦着布料的身体更加敏感，没等男人的进一步动作就自己硬了下身。<br/>“不好意思，我不知道，你敏感成这样。”男人仿佛真的有点不好意思，刚成年的小少年又禁不起挑逗，男人这样一说眼睛就蒙上一层水，羞得闭眼，因为情欲而泛红的眼角微微下垂。<br/>他的下身正好磨蹭着男人的小腹，男人也并不打算帮他做自渎的事，顺着他优美的脖颈往下，舌头在锁骨的凹陷打了个转，舔到乳首的时候他实在没忍住哼了声，男人的手指相对于少年娇嫩的来说实在粗糙，扯着他的敏感叫他要哭出来，男人好像给他道歉似的：“对不起，把你弄疼了，我的手上都是茧和疤。”<br/>他睁开湿漉漉的眼，不知道抱着什么心理捧着男人的手亲了一口他缠着创可贴的无名指尖，男人愣了一下，低头含住他嫣红的乳首，牙齿微微闭合厮磨，“你这会又不怕我了。”<br/>怕，可是他没什么胆子反抗，课堂上他擅长顺从老师，现在他只能顺从男人。<br/>他殷红的唇和被泪浸湿的睫毛让他的脸变得乖巧又娇媚，被吮吸的快感让他挺着胸把乳头往男人嘴里送，从喉咙深处发出小猫打呼一样的咕噜声，男人的手往下捏着他柔软的臀肉，伸到抬高的腰部下方直接捞起他的上半身往后一靠，他半跪着倚靠背后的墙，身下的手掰开臀瓣按在他的后穴口，男人对视他的眼睛：“你应该抱住我。”<br/>他被未知的恐惧强迫无力地搂住男人的腰。<br/>男人从旁边的抽屉里翻出了一管什么，“不好意思，将就一下，治伤用的。”<br/>异物被插进身体的感觉让他叫出来，连带着冰凉的膏状物，抹到肠壁上发热，被后面传来的快感弄得眼泪一晃一晃，男人使坏似的咬着他刚才没被照顾到的另一边乳尖，手指不停地辗转，直到隔着肠壁摸到了有些硬的腺体——“啊……啊啊……”他一晃一晃的眼泪掉了下来。<br/>“呜……”腺体被按压带来的巨大快感裹挟着他，胳膊无措地顺着男人的身体往上滑，抓着他的肩膀哽咽，“别……呜呜……”手指像突然活跃起来的鱼在他腺体上跳，隔着肠壁每碰一下电流就顺着他的脊背往上冲，一波一波快感让他脚趾蜷缩着颤抖，在他快要被这种简单的按压弄到高潮的时候男人放过了这一处，他的性器顶着男人的小腹硬得难受，刚想伸下手去男人慵懒的声音就响在耳朵边：“开始放肆了。”<br/>他就又不敢了，被这种快感折磨得不停掉眼泪，男人被他逗笑了：“没事，去，我怕你等会受不了。”<br/>当他在自己手里释放的时候体内已经被塞进了三根手指，在他的后穴撑开，肠肉一缩一缩像舔着手指求欢，他被射出来的快感占着脑子眼前发白，男人拉下裤链按着他沾满自己精液的手握住自己涨起来的性器，发烫，没等他反应过来抬着他的腿直直插入张着嘴的后穴。<br/>男人抬着他的臀，让粗长慢慢磨着肠壁顶进去，刚射完的空虚被后面侵入的器物填满，进入的过程漫长而难耐，他的腺体无时无刻不被碾压，直到囊袋碰到他的屁股，他颤了一下腰真的哭了出来，下撇着嘴角委屈，男人无奈似的笑：“哭什么，怎么还有做这种事哭的。”<br/>他说不出话，深入的肉棒好像是堵住他的嗓子而不是后穴，一哭他就再也忍不住，连带着快感和恐惧一起顺着眼泪往外涌，整根埋入抵到他最深处的软肉，抽泣着叫：“我会坏……”<br/>男人松开握住他腰的手恶意地顶了一下：“怎么坏？这样？”<br/>“啊——”没有了男人的控制他被顶得上半身跟着摇晃，几乎是坐在男人的大腿上，着力点放在了身后的墙，后背摩擦得发痛。<br/>刚成年的身体太过于敏感，男人根本找不到他的高潮点，光是简单的撞击磨擦他就已经仰头张着嘴哭了，被撑开的小穴紧紧咬合，每一处都被刮蹭得发痒，抬头还能看见他的小白牙和嫩舌相缠的旖旎，眼睛下方像微醺一样的红，他抬着小孩的膝窝让他用腿圈住自己的腰。<br/>他的手还抓着男人的肩，随着一下一下的侵犯越来越用力，被眼泪呛到咳嗽，男人就不动了，由着他咳得身体一颤一颤，带着后穴和肉棒震动般的摩擦，收缩的肠肉咬得男人实在舒服。他又被这种震动带来的快感支配，搂着他唯一的依靠埋进男人的脖颈哭。<br/>男人轻柔地拍拍他的后背，他离开了墙壁把身体缠到男人的身上，紧紧贴着他仍然齐整的西服，男人有些没办法地舔了一下嘴唇，把他放到床上抽出来。撑了许久的穴口疼起来，身体却在想念被占满的快感，被翻过来跪到床上，灼热的目光停在他一张一闭翻出肠肉的穴口，握着他的腰再进去的时候明显湿得多，湿哒哒的穴口像他被津液染湿的唇。<br/>男人吻着他的蝴蝶骨，他刚开始还撑起的胳膊塌下去，趴在床上任他抬着腰肏，胯骨撞得臀肉发红，声音变得又细又娇：“唔……啊……”被肏开的身体兴奋起来，交合处带着黏黏的水声，在他熟悉了这场性爱后男人重新开始找他的高潮点，小孩儿当然不知道他在干什么，慢下来的速度让他有些难耐，腿夹着男人的腰，乱动的腰让男人拍拍他的屁股：“别动。”<br/>低沉的声音像催情剂让他夹紧了体内的肉棒。<br/>一寸一寸地深入直到抵到最深处小孩儿哼唧了一声，抖了一下身子。<br/>太深了。<br/>男人全部没入的时候正好抵到他的敏感点。<br/>怪不得刚开始抽插的时候他就哭了出来，原来是每一下就在他的敏感点上，放倒之后担心他撑不住减小了力度和深度，反而没砸到，明白了的男人重新把整根送进去，按着他的腰不许他动，软糯的嗓子又带着哭腔嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，被摁住上半身的小孩儿没法伸胳膊去碰已经硬了很久的性器，一边吞吐着肉棒一边撒娇，好像男人肏的是他上面那张嘴：“前……前面痛……”<br/>“之前你碰的时候我就说了怕你受不住。”<br/>“自己射出来吧。”<br/>除了高抬的屁股，他极力低下身体，磨蹭着床单想象男人咬他乳头的快感，最敏感的地方被一下一下戳到，开始想背对着男人趴下的自己在他眼里是怎样的光景，羞得把脸埋得更深了些，高频率的震动让他后背一阵阵地发酸，像奓毛的猫呜呜地叫，“啊——”<br/>他被肏射了。<br/>他彻底软下身体伏在床上，然而后穴感受到的快感远远不止他的释放，他像止不住的水龙头，男人退出来刮擦到了腺体，故意般地多磨蹭几下，已经射不出东西的人儿抽泣着，前面后面都湿得一塌糊涂，被撞到发红的屁股像水蜜桃，男人轻轻捞起他的肩膀担心他挫到骨头，他睁着水盈盈的眼睛哽咽，鼻头像初春刚透红的桃花苞。<br/>莲花里生出的小仙子。<br/>他轻喘着把头靠在男人肩上，赤裸的身体发烫，男人身着的西装上有几块水渍，洇得颜色深青。<br/>“你会，你会杀了我吗？”这是他说的第一句完整的话，紧抱着他像担心离别的小朋友。<br/>“我不是救了你吗？”男人轻拍他的腰，揉揉他的后脑勺，托了托他的屁股，“困了吗？”<br/>他摇头。<br/>像是爱恋，像是男人表现出的爱恋让他昏了头脑忘记了他抱住的人还是个漠视生命的杀人犯。<br/>“那个，爆炸，是你吗？”<br/>“是。”<br/>他没敢再问，扒着男人的肩，男人歪着头亲了一口他的脸，依然带着烟味。<br/>“对不起。”男人说，声音离他耳朵很近。<br/>听见这么说他有点着急：“你要，走了吗？”<br/>“我会走的。”<br/>“那我呢？”<br/>男人顺手给他裹上被子，摸出一支烟咬在嘴里，他像来的时候一样西装革履，头发稍有点乱，似乎被烟呛到开始剧烈咳嗽，抹了一下额头，他坐在被子里露出小脑袋想帮他拍拍后背，但男人很快平息下来，舔了一下嘴唇：“我刚见你的时候，你才那么大。”他一只手比划一下个头，另一只搁在曲起的膝盖上拿下烟，“你真好。”<br/>这个“好”，也许是孩童时期的纯净，少年时期的懵懂，是漂亮，是娇媚，是一见钟情，是怦然心动。<br/>是他无法忘却的喜欢，是他活到现在的支撑。<br/>他不喜欢这个世界，充满了恶毒与欺骗，每个人脸上都涂着油彩宣扬着暴力美学，他的心理是扭曲的，他明白，这种扭曲已经无法得到纠正，它已经濒临失控叫嚣着毁灭，使一栋楼的人在美丽的爆炸里丢掉了生命。<br/>所以他才那样疯狂地思念那个一面之缘的孩子。<br/>那个孩子和他父母活下来了，靠着他仅存的爱恋。<br/>然后他终于占有了他，他吐着烟圈想，他是想把精液灌进去的，他是想在他的全身留下桃色印记的，因为他的扭曲心理。<br/>但他没有，也许下次，也许没有下次。</p><p>“查到没有？查到什么没有？”<br/>“没，只有那个小孩儿，我们闯进来的时候他被绑在客厅中央的椅子上，其他房间已经被烧了，只检测到了这个小孩儿的DNA。”<br/>他站在警官面前，苍白的脸和颤抖的睫毛让警官有点怀疑问他是否有用。<br/>“请提供给我们你所知道的全部信息。”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“没有？”<br/>“我一直昏迷，中途醒了一次，醒来的时候在卧室，就又被打晕过去了，再醒来就是在这里了。”<br/>男人在说完他偏执的爱后，的确又砍了一掌他的后颈，把他与自己的罪恶分离开。<br/>他平安到家，与父母的担心相比他更担心那个他至今不知道姓名的Joker先生，洗澡的时候看着自己没有任何痕迹的身体，只有稍微红肿的乳首提醒他那并非是梦。<br/>他的大腿上被用细头记号笔写了一串字符：le murmure，笔画连贯而圆润，最后一个e拉长了上扬的尾巴，停顿得那样不舍。<br/>而当他在翻译器里输入这串字符后，仿佛看到了他夹着烟头的手指，裹着旧创可贴，舔了一下嘴唇在他耳边低声问：</p><p>Why so serious？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>